Hail Hydra
by P-tchsB-tchJackFrost
Summary: Steve can't stand to have Bucky locked away in cryo forever, so the plan is to make him an Avenger. Following instructions (and a poorly drawn map), Bucky makes his way to the tower and, on the way, stumbles across a mysterious young boy. Is this boy a powerful ally, or the deadliest threat they've ever faced?
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hey! I know it's been... forever, and I promise I haven't forgotten my other stories, but this one just had to get out one way or another, so... I'll post this one and I promise to give you the next chapters for the others by the end of January.

I don't own the Marvel universe in any way, shape or form. This story is probably going to get a bit... strange. If Insest bothers you, it's probably best if you don't read this one. w

Bucky Barnes walked down the street and twisted alley ways ahead, following the poorly drawn map that Thor had given him. Thor had said something about Steve wanting to see him, so he promised to be there. He knew the general area of where the building was... Stark Tower (now Avengers' tower) stuck up in the Manhattan Skyline like a giant middle finger. Still, he wasn't quite sure how to get to it, so for now, he followed the map. Despite Thor's scribbles, he comes into view of the Tower after only twenty minutes of struggle.

Tired of following the scribbles, Bucky stuffs the piece of paper into his back pocket and cuts into an alleyway, assuming that it's a short cut. Not paying attention to where he was walking, Bucky continues on, mumbling about how important this had better be for this much effort until he kicked something; something that cried out in pain. He stopped and pulled apart the pile of newspaper that seemed to be a staple in New York Alley decor (right next to the overflowing dumpster) and, to his shock, found a boy. He couldn't have been more than 19 years old, but he was scarred, wearing tattered, filthy clothing. He was shaking, staring up at Bucky with eyes that seemed too big to be his. This boy had obviously been beaten and he was probably starving.

Trying to be a good soul and make up for the man he'd been forced to be, Bucky decided to take the poor boy with him. "What's your name, Kid?" he asks softly.

"Adolfo. . .Adolfo Wolfe," the boy replied with a voice too soft and sweet to survive on the streets.

"Wolfe?" Now Bucky was really confused. "Like... Anton Wolfe? The guy who designs Tony Stark's dress suits?"

"Yessir." The boy gave a short nod as they walked, "He's mein Vater."

"Y-your father?" Bucky raised an eyebrow. The boy nodded again and they continued the rest of their journy in silence. Bucky didn't think it would be right to bombard the kid with questions until he was clean and fed.

The door opened automatically. Even after all this time, Bucky still wasn't quite used to that. He cautiously walked through watching the doors as if he were afraid they'd close too soon. He wasn't really worried for himself -he'd been hit by a truck and walked it off. A door would be no problem, but this kid looked fragile.

"Buck-man~! came the cheery voice of the billionare genius, "You made it!" he gave a laugh and came down the stairs to greet them. His tone had become more serious. "You're not mad at me, are you?"

"No, Tony... I'm not. I understand," he says, offering his right hand to Tony, holding the kid to his side with his metallic arm.

Tony shakes his hand hartily, happy to put the entire mess behind them... as long as no one brought it up again. "Who's the little guy?" he wondered aloud.

"He says he knows you," Bucky began, then caught himself, "Or rather, he says his dad does. Kid claims his name is Wolfe." He steps aside so Tony can get a better look at the boy.

Stark bent to look the kid over and his eyes widen, "It's been a while."

"Guten Morgen, Herr Stark. It's good to finally meet you," Adolfo smiled. Though he looked like a street rat, his smile and words told anyone who knew better that he came from high society. "I'd shake your hand, Sir, but I'm afraid I'm filthy."

Stark extends his hand anyway, giving his usual charming grin, "Nonsense! I insist! Then you can go and wash up."

Adolfo beams with pride as he shakes Tony's hand, "Thank you, Herr Stark. What they say about you is wrong."

"They say a lot of things about me, most of which are false... but not all of them," Tony lets go of the kid's hand and points down the hall, "The bathroom is down this hall to the right"

"What do they say about him?" Bucky asks offhandedly. Curiousity had gotten the best of him. He'd been in cryo so long, he'd gone without hearing most of the rumors that followed the name of Stark.

"Most people are of the opinion that Herr Stark is rude, pompous, arrogant, greedy-"

Bucky covered his mouth, "Okay. Okay. I got the picture. Go get clean," he says, nudging the kid toward the hallway.

Adolfo stops and looks back at them, speaking softly as if he were afraid to express his concerns, "B-but, I don't have any clothes..."

"I'll order some. They should be here by the time you get out of the shower. You okay with Armani?" Tony asked, as if the price tag were nothing.

"O-oh, please.. I don't want to be a bother-" the boy held up his hands.

"It's no trouble, kid. What size are you? About a medium?"

"W-well, yes, actually," Adolfo was shocked that Tony could tell just by looking at him.

"And how about you Buck-man? You want a new suit?" Tony's attention turned to the soldier who was still standing awkwardly in the doorway.

Bucky went wide eyed, raised his hands in defence and took a step back, "Oh, no. No, no, no... I don't do suits. No."

"Ah, C'mon... large? Broad shoulders? Extra wide sleeves? I think you'd look great!"

Blush overtook Bucky like a thick red blanket. He kept waving his hands as if to push the thought from Tony's mind, insisting on sticking with the answer he'd already given, "N-no, really.. I don't wear suits. Thank you, but no."

"Imma do it anyway. I'm thinking maybe black with deep red accents. Hey! I can get one for Mr. Righteous too! Gonna have to be big, though... he is not a small man," Tony said with a chuckle.

"Mr. Righteous You wouldn't be talking about me, would you, Tony?" Steve Rogers asks with a grin from his perch on the balcony. Adolfo decided to go off to take a shower, using Cap's arrival as a distraction. As he walked, he giggled at something only he seemed to have noticed.

Stark looked over his shoulder, shocked to hear Steve's voice. He had been under the impression that he and Thor would be gone for another hour, "Stere! I didn't see you there! But. . . Yeah. I was talking about you. D'you want a suit too? While I'm offering? It's a good deal! C'mon! Have some fun."

"Sure!" Steve agreed enthusiastically, "We can step out on the town in style! We've got a good reason to go out and celebrate! Bucky's gonna be an Avenger now!" his grin widened.

Bucky, however, did not look as pleased. He grew pale as he looked up at his childhood friend, "I'm a who what now?"

"Awesome! Three suits it is!" As if he were ordering a pizza, Tony pulled out his phone, made the call and started giving measurements for Adolfo, Bucky, and Steve.

"H-hey, wait a minute! What's going on? I don't remember this being part of the equation and I didn't agree to be an Avenger... or the suit thing," Bucky says, completely overwhelmed.

Steve gives him a reassuring smile, "We've all discussed it. We think it would be the best option for you," he said as if it were that simple. Bucky knew nothing were ever that simple, even if he did want to join up and save people, he still had those stupid code words to look out for. "You don't want to be in cryo for the rest of my life, do ya, Buck?" Steve asked, looking like a golden retriever who'd just been struck.

Bucky had always hated his ability to do that. "N-no, I don't."

"Oh, good! I knew you'd come around. This we can keep an eye on you."


	2. Chapter 2

"Me? An Avenger? Steve, I never agreed to this! D-don't you think we should talk about this?" Bucky protested. "What about the trigger words? You pulled me out before they found a way to get rid of them... I'm still dangerous!" Steve didn't seem worried.

"Bucky, that's why we brought you here. You don't have to be frozen any more and we don't know if those triggers can ever be removed. I don't wanna lose you again."

"Sure, make it a total guilt trip. Buckman doesn't even get a choice any more the way you spin it!" Tony Stark said with a convincing grin and a chuckle in his voice.

"You jest, friend Stard, but you're just as keen for him to join as the rest of us! I recall you wanting to get a closer look at that metal appendage... and something about an 'MP3"... whatever that is," Thor's booming voice interrupts Tony's bravato.

"Whaa... what?" Tony's jaw dropped and he put a hand to his chest, feigning pain, shock and insult, "Me? I... I said no such thing! Buuut, now that you mention it..." he'd taken on a sing-song tone as he crept closer to Bucky, "that's not a bad idea. C'mere, Bucky! Buckman! Buck-meister! Buck-a-roo!"

"Th-that's enough. It's just Bucky," he replied nervously as he backed up to the door, red in the face. "Seriously, Bro.. it's just an arm. No need to forget what 'personal space' means."

"C'mon! Just one look! It's not like you can feel any pain- c-can you feel pain in that arm?"

"You're going to take it off, aren't you?"

"Maybe just once. I dunno. Ten minutes. "

"Tony!" Cap called out, breaking Tony from his train of thought, "Aren't you forgetting about the kid?"

"Right! Andrew, sorry-"

"Adolfo," the kid said, stone faced.

". . . Got it. Um, the bathroom is just down the hall; third door to your left. Use whatever you want. I'll just buy more later. You can borrow some of my clothes until your suit gets here." Tony pointed the way to the bathroom, but as soon as he'd offered up some of his own clothes, he seemed to lose a bit of his cheer- being the shortest Avenger didn't sit well with him. "I'll bring 'em in to ya."

Bucky was happy to have the focus on anything that wasn't his left arm, but was still blushing and now was absently staring at Tony.

Adolfo smiled and turned down the hall, "Danke, Herr Stark. I won't forget this," he said happily, giggling at something only he seemed to notice. He closed the bathroom door slowly and began to undress, revealing his tattoo and throwing his rags in the trash. He wouldn't be needing them anymore; they'd served there purpose. As soon as the water had come to temprature, Adolfo stepped in and let the water rush over him. Filth gone and not really concerned with what might be happening in the living room, the boy admired his tattoo in the mirror.

It was huge and had taken hours. He'd even developed the ink himself; an ink that burned as it set. Nothing could remove it, and that's what he'd wanted. Red tentacles coiled loosely, one around each arm and each leg. Clothes now hung on the doorknob, having been delevered by one of Tony's many robotic servants. Tony didn't see much point to having maids and such when he could just build them.

Adolfo dried off and dressed, taking his time, but his heart shot into his throat when he opened the door.

"Oh. Sorry, kiddo. I didn't know anyone was in there."

"Y-you.. you're Dr. Bruce Banner!" Adolfo was beside himself with excitement; eyes lit up like christmas trees.

"Well... yeah. ususally," Bruce replied with a chuckle.

"You already knew that! Of course you did! You know everything! Ohmaigawd! I can't believe it's you!" Adolfo was having a total fan boy moment, but that didn't seem to bother Bruce. he was actually enjoying this. For once, the fangasm was because of him- the actual him- and his work in science and not over Tony and that robot that made sandwiches and brought sodas to people who whistled the right tune, or Thor and his muscular arms.

The boy giggled and blushed, unable to keep himself still. His hands kept toying with his hair or his face. Bruce laughed it off and joined the others in the living room. "Where'd the kid come from, exactly?"

"Bucky found him in an alley," Tony replies with a shrug, fiddling with his tablet. "So, Buckman... that arm of yours looks pretty shiny, but according to my scans, it doesn't do anything."

"You tore through my other one... Panther was kind enough to give me this one...says its special," Bucky replies, a bit insulted. Of course it didn't do anything. He was lucky to have it at all. He sighed heavily and shook his head, "Look, I better go. I've got some stuff to think about... I still don't know if I can be an Avenger." He gave a half hearted look at Tony and left before Steve could change his mind.

The rest of that day passed quickly. Bruce and Natasha left for some kind of date and Steve cooked for the remaining Avengers and the boy, who seemed shy and mostly uncomfortable around them. Steve wanted to find a way to ease the boy's mind, but he couldn't think of anything off the top of his head; but Tony had the kid all figured out.

"After dinner, I'll show you my lab, let you tinker... little stuff, y'know?"

Adolfo went wide eyed and a smile came to his lips, "You're very generous, Herr Startk... H-how did you know I like to tinker?"

"Just a hunch."


End file.
